jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone
Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Fox 3: Operation Ozone'' ''is an upcoming Xion's Ohana Adventures movie created by Ren the God of Humor and tigerman531. Plot Xion and her team joins forces with Spy Fox once again when a evil dog named Poodles Galore plans to destroy the ozone using a giant aerosal can. Trivia *Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte will guest star in this. Scenes Prologue *Jaden: ...? *pants and sweats* Hey. Is it getting hotter all of a sudden...? *Jeffrey: *pants and sweats too* Geez... *Téa: *checks a calendar* I don't understand... It's too hot for this time of the year... *Midna: There had better be a good explanation for this. *Bartok: Maybe this is Hades' doing! *Jeffrey: I doubt it. But something is wrong with the ozone. *Snowflake: The "Ozone"? *Jeffrey: A powerful layer of gas that defends the Earth from the Sun's ultra violet rays. *Tammy: ...!!!! Wait. Are you saying without the Ozone layer... *Xion: The sun will cause huge problems here on Earth. *Alexis: Earth is gonna become a fried egg without the Ozone layer!!! *Batty: ...! *faints* *Fugitoid: Jeffrey?! Jaden!!! I believe we've found the source of all this!!! *types on a computer and on the monitor, a giant aerosal can is seen in space, spraying at the Earth* *Jeffrey: ...! Is that a...giant spray can? *Aqua: It looks like it, dear. *wipes her forehead* *Xion: *sweats* Who would do this? *Sweetie Belle: *sweating* I don't get it. How is this the problem? *Jeffrey: Aerosal is dangerous to the Earth's ozone layer. *Baby Lily: *hears this and whimpers in fear* *Jeffrey: Hm...we know what the problem is. The question now is how do we stop it. *Jesse: *finishes a phonecall* I just spoke with Jack Frost, Elsa, Iceman and all other ice powered toons. They're gonna do their best to cool down ToonTown with their powers for as long as they can. *Jeffrey: Good work. That should give us time to figure out how to stop this thing. *May: We better think of something fast. Even they can't stop this intense heat forever. *Xion: *starts thinking* *Fugitoid: ...! Hold on!!! We're getting a message from Mobile Command Center!! *Jeffrey: Put it on screen! *(Monkey Penny appears on the screen.) *Xion: ...! Monkey Penny? *Monkey Penny: Good to see you again, Justice Guardians. *Jeffrey: Glad to see you too. *Monkey Penny: I take you've just found out what's going on with the Earth's temperature? *Aqua: Afraid so. *Monkey Penny: Mobile Commander Center is as eager as ever to stop that aerosal can as you guys are. In fact, Spy Fox has agreed to take the case. *Xion: I had a feeling he would. *Monkey Penny: In fact, he's requesting you tag along with him again for this case, Xion. *Xion: ...! Wow! *Jeffrey: *smiles* Well, Xion? *Aqua: *smiles* Your father and I will respect your choice either way. *Xion: *smiles* I'm in! *Monkey Penny: Excellent. I'll inform Spy Fox that you'll be taking the mission with him. In the meantime, gather what you need and get ready to meet rendevouz with him in Scotland. *Xion: All right. *Monkey Penny: Monkey Penny, out. *(The video message ends) *Aqua: *smiles* All right. I'll help you get ready. *Xion: *smiles* Thanks, mommy. *(A pecking is heard on the door) *Xion: ...? *Serenity: *opens the door* *(Ono is there) *Ono: *pants* Boy, it's cooking out here! *Serenity: Ono! *DJ: Ono! This is a pleasant surprise. *Ono: Sure is. *Tammy: What brings you here, Ono? *Ono: This intense heat is messing up the circle of life in Africa, and no one, not even Kion or King Simba know how to fix this. So I was sent here to ask for help. *Xion: Well, there might be a way to stop this heat. *Ono: *sighs in relief* Thank Mufasa... *Xion: I've been asked by Mobile Command Center to help Spy Fox stop the very thing that causing this terrible heat. *Tammy: Fly back and bring with you Kion and the others. We'll need all the help we can get. *Ono: You got it! *flies off to find Kion and the Lion Guard* *(Snowflake arrives with a bunch of her clouds covering her, and she's panting) *DJ: You too, Snow? *Snowflake: Everyone at the Haven is sweating mad from the heat!! My daddy's really worried. *DJ: Lucky for us, we might know a way to stop this. Mobile Command Center called us. Saving Pushpin *(Spy Fox, Xion and her team see an odd looking bowling pin on an alley) *Beshte: Funny looking bowling pin. *Xion: Hm...wait a minute. *Tammy: *notices it shaking* Sure is wobbly. *DJ: Sure doesn't look like any bowling pin I've even seen. *Xion: That's because it's not a bowling pin. *Ono: *uses his keen of sight* ....!!!! She's right!! That's Pushpin!!! *Tammy: We gotta get him outta there! *Kion: ...!!! Hang on!!! *whispers to Xion* We've got company. *Xion: *sees Poodles Galore and whispers* Uh oh. *(Spy Fox, Xion and her Ohana quickly hide out of Poodles' sight) *Spike: *whispers* Great. How do we get past her? *Beetles: Wait a second! Look! It looks likes she and her crooks are doing some bowling too. *Xion: And their target? *points to Pushpin* Hm...i think i know how we can save him. Chicle Picchu *Beetles: Shall we head inside the temple? *Xion: *inhales and exhales* Here we go. *heads inside* *Nails: *gulps* I have a really bad feeling about this... *Xion: Stay close. *Discord: *plays suspenseful music* *DJ: ...? Will you stop that?! Giant Powder Puff! *Spy Fox: There's a room with a surveilance monitor over there. Think we'll do a little sight-seeking spy style. *Xion: Perfect. *(Spy Fox, Xion and her family and friends start to walk to the other room, but unknown to them, there's a giant powder puff above their heads. The moment they stand on the X below the powder puff, it starts to whack them numerous times!!) *Spy Fox: AAH! OOH! OH!!! The humanity!!!! AAH!!! *Xion: Whoa!! Ow!! AAH!! OH!! *Tammy: HEY!!! AAH!! OOF!! My back!!! *DJ: OOH!! OW!! What the--?! AAHH!! *Kion: WHOA!!! OOF! HEY!! OW!!! Make it stop!!!! *Bunga: OW!! OOH!! What-- OW! --in the name of-- OOF!! --Mufasa is this thing?! OUCH!! *Snowflake: OOF!! WHOA!!! AAH!!! Let's get- HEY!!! -outta here!!! OW!!! *Batty: *mimics Kronk as he's hit* Back! Shoulder! Elbow! *groans* *(Everyone gets out from underneath the giant powder puff) *Xion: *groans* *Spy Fox: *coughs* Pickled potatoes!!! We've been pummeled by an enormous pink powder puff!! What a humiliating trap! *Tammy: I'll say....... *sneezes from the powder* *DJ: Bless you. *Tammy: *sniffs* Thanks. *shakes the powder off her* *Xion: *as she dusts the powder off herself* Everyone okay? *Fuli: Oh sure... Yeah.... *shakes the powder off her* I only just almost got flattened like a pancake! *Bunga: *shakes the powder off him* Oh, come on! At least we're still alive! *Kion: *shakes the powder off him* Problem is we can't get into that other room without getting whacked by that powder puff again. *Ono: *shakes the powder off him* No doubt Poodles had been preparing for this in case she had any uninvited guests. *Snowflake: *shakes the powder off her* What do we do, Xion? *Xion: Hm...we'll have to find a way to shut this thing off. *Beetles: I'm not seeing a button or a switch down here. *DJ: I'm no technology expert, but maybe there's some kind of control panel around here somewhere. If we find that, we can shut this thing off. *Sweetie Belle: *sees an elevator-like lift* Let's check up there. *Xion: Right. *(The lift takes them up to a higher level and above the giant powder putt) *Snowflake: Thank goodness we're getting past that thing. *Nails: *sees an Off switch* Hey, guys!! Look!!! *Bunga: Perfect! Time to turn this off for good! *Beetles: *notices something* WAIT!!! Stop!!! *(But it was too late. Some of the team members step on a teleporter on the floor and end up back below the giant powder puff) *DJ: What the--? *Tammy: *looks up and sees the giant powder puff* ...!!!!!! Oh no.... *Batty: *dubbed as Daffy Duck* Mother. *(The giant powder puff starts whacking them again numerous times again!!) *Tammy: AAH!!! HEY!!! OOF!!! This isn't - OW!!! - even my color!!! OH!!! *DJ: OW!!! OOH!! OOF!! Stop it!!! OUCH!! *Spy Fox: OW!!! OOH! AAH!!! Where's my stunt double?!? *Bunga: OOF!! AAH!! OW!! *Snowflake: HEY!!! OOH!! OUCH!!! Get us out!!! *Batty: *yells in pain as he is hit by the powder puff* *(Xion rushes in and pulls everyone out, but gets whacked a couple of times in the process) *Xion: OW! OOH!! Hang on!! Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures